<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and Me; That's my Whole World by b_dawg04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098439">You and Me; That's my Whole World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_dawg04/pseuds/b_dawg04'>b_dawg04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_dawg04/pseuds/b_dawg04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is dangerous - especially for Adora. If she ever wants to become Force Captain she must stay focused. But when Shadow Weaver warns her about a new cadet that Adora has to train, Adora's entire focus changes. Will Adora be able to push past their complicated past to complete her training and be promoted to Force Captain or will she let the memories distract her from the task at hand?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Entrapta &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blaring of Adora’s alarm jolted her out of her sleep. This is the fifth time Adora rolled over to turn it off. If she didn’t get up this time Shadow Weaver would have her head, but she was so, so tired. There weren’t enough hours in the day for Adora to get any type of sleep in the Fright Zone, not on Shadow Weavers watch. Some days she wished that she could just get up and walk away from it all but this was not one of those days. She had new cadets she had to get to and another long day of training before she would see her bed again. Adora sat up and grabbed her phone to turn off the alarm. “Just another day,” she sighed to herself before getting up and getting dressed for the day. Adora grabbed her gear and trudged to the cafeteria for the same old ration bar that they got every morning. “What does Hordak have against real food?” she thought to herself, but then again she never had real food before. She didn’t even know it existed outside of stories that Shadow Weaver would tell her as a child. This was just an off day for her and she didn’t feel like doing anything but she had a duty to fulfill whether she liked it or not. Adora munched on her ration bar on the way to the training center to get a quick warm-up session before she was to meet the new cadets. Hordak said that Entrapta installed some new training software that he wanted Adora to test out before throwing the younger cadets into the new and improved training center. If Entrapta created it then it would probably involve fighting off robots so at least Adora knew what to expect going into it.</p><p> </p><p>After fighting of tons and tons of robots, Adora was out of breath by the time she came out of the training center. She knew Entrapta would have robots, but not THAT MANY. Adora couldn’t catch her breath she needed to sit down and recover but Shadow Weaver was waiting for her outside the door. “Oh Adora, why are you out of breath? That was just Level 1!” Shadow Weaver spoke in her undermining tone. “THAT was Level 1?” Adora managed to huff out. “Yes, Hordak instructed Entrapta to up the difficulty levels so you all can be prepared. Never mind that child. Your new cadets just arrived.” Shadow Weaver stood above Adora as she regained her breath and stood up to grab her water. “This is essential to your training and promotion to Force Captain. You must take this seriously if you want Hordak to even consider promoting you. This is what you’ve wanted since you were a child.” “I am taking this seriously. This is what you’ve trained me for since before I can remember. I am just burnt out at the moment. It’s been a long week; give me a second and I will be okay,” Adora began to grab her gear and head for the showers. “Adora you must know that there is a special recruit in your group. Hordak picked her out himself. She is from another Horde base and he sees enough potential in her to bring her here to train with you. You must not let her take your spot,” Shadow Weaver warned. “Shadow Weaver we both know I’m the top of my class for a reason,” Adora assured her. “Yes I know that, but I also know how distracted you can become at times. You must stay focused. Your future depends on it. I’ll meet you in the hanger to welcome the new cadets. Chop chop, wouldn’t want to keep them waiting too long,” Shadow Weaver floated away leaving Adora with her thoughts. “Wouldn’t want to keep them waiting too long,” Adora said mimicking Shadow Weaver. She was the top of her class and Shadow Weaver basically trained her herself. There was no reason for Shadow Weaver to doubt her abilities, they are only cadets. How hard could it be?</p><p> </p><p>Adora adjusted her signature ponytail in the mirror. She leaned up against the sink and gave herself a pep talk. Whatever tiredness or stress she was feeling she had to put it in a box and shove it deep down inside of her. She was good, everything she was feeling was all mental; she just needed to push through. She had to be on her A-game when it came to training these new cadets. She knew Hordak and Shadow Weaver would be watching her. She also knew she had to keep an eye out for this mystery Cadet that Shadow Weaver warned her about. Who were they? And why did Hordak bring them to the Fright Zone to train under her? Also, why doesn’t Hordak let them eat real food? She was going to be stuck on that one for a while. Adora didn’t have time to answer all of life’s questions so she grabbed her gear and headed out to the hanger to meet her new cadets.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow Weaver was waiting for her at the entrance to the hanger. “Took you long enough.” Shadow Weaver said sarcastically. “You know me. Always want to put my best foot forward and make a good impression.” Adora straightened out her Horde uniform looking straight ahead. “The only thing you need to impress them with is your leadership skills. Hordak doesn’t give this opportunity to just any junior officer, certainly not a junior officer as young as you. Be grateful that I took you in and put you in the position that you’re in,” Shadow Weaver said aggressively. “You seem to forget that I didn’t ask you to do that. I didn’t ask for any of this and yet here I am,” Adora mumbled under her breath rolling up her sleeves. “And remember. These aren’t your friends. These are your cadets. Under no circumstances should they see you as anything other than their superior officer. You must stay focused on the task at hand if you wish to become Force Captain”.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Adora huffed, “stay focused, don’t get close, got it.” Adora marched into the hanger to meet the faces that she would soon be her new cadets. With Shadow Weaver floating right behind her Adora began to feel the pressure weighing down on her. She knew if she needed to get anywhere with these cadets she needed to train them as Shadow Weaver trained her. After all, instilling fear to get those to do your bidding seemed to work out in the end for both Hordak and Shadow Weaver.</p><p> </p><p>The new Cadets were all lined up waiting patiently for Adora’s arrival. The group was a little bit smaller than Adora had imagined but in the end, it didn’t matter. She was in a really good position in her class and with Hordak. She should be grateful for the opportunity to move through the ranks so quickly. Shadow Weaver passed her the clipboard with all of her new cadets' information. Standing at attention, Adora began reading off the list of names out loud in a stern voice so she could confirm that they were all there. “Lonnie, Rogelio, Kyle”, before Adora could flip the last page to see who her last cadet was there was a flash of motion in front of her face. “Hey Adora,” a voice that haunted her in her dreams called out. Adora knew that voice anywhere, she didn’t even need to flip the page to know who it was. It couldn’t be, there was absolutely no way. Was this the special Cadet that Shadow Weaver had mentioned earlier? Adora looked up from her clipboard slowly, scared to confirm her suspicions. There stood before her Catra, the bane of Adora’s existence. This could not be happening. All she could do was stare. “Are you going to say anything? Didn’t you miss me?” Catra purred. Adora couldn’t form words. She was too in shock. She hadn’t seen Catra since she left to train at another Horde base, and good riddance too. Catra was nothing but a distraction to her, always getting in her way. Shocked, Adora was too tired to deal with any of this right now. She threw her hands up and pushed the clipboard back into Shadow Weaver’s hands and left without saying another word. She was too mad to process her thoughts but how DARE Shadow Weaver and Hordak put her in this position like she had a choice. They both knew the complicated history she had with Catra. Were they both setting her up to fail on purpose? The worst part about it all was that she couldn’t even question them on it. It was their way or the highway and she had no control over it. Once she got back to her cabin, she threw her gear on the ground slipped into bed without even changing clothes. Adora drifted off to sleep hoping that when she woke up she would be rid of this nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora woke up in the middle of the night with night terrors. Sweat was dripping down her face as she sat up and rubbed her eyes to see what time it was; 3:20 am. Could she not get any sleep in the godforsaken place? After taking a second to calm down and catch her breath Adora tried to go back to sleep but after laying there restlessly for 10 minutes she determined that she would not be getting any more sleep for the rest of the night. She needed time to think and process all of this. How could Catra be back here? Even after everything Catra has done to her? Adora grabbed her boots and began to walk aimlessly down the hallway. She had no destination but she knew she would end up in the same place, she always did. Dragging her fingers along the wall, Adora was in no rush. She had walked these halls for years now and she didn’t really know anything else but these halls. The memories of her childhood running around the Fright Zone with Catra came flooding back and a tear escaped her eye. Quickly wiping it away, Adora never expected to see Catra ever again. She didn’t know what to do. Now she understood why Shadow Weaver warned her about getting distracted. Catra was the only one that could ever throw her off her game. She was just this incredible force that has always been in the back of her mind ever since she left. Catra shouldn’t have this hold over her and yet she does, but why? Before she knew it Adora ended up in the same place that she always did. She walked out onto the platform and sat down. This was the only place that stayed the same to her and where she could be herself. No Shadow Weaver hanging over her shoulder, no Hordak to try and impress, no cadets she had to train, no princesses she had to fight off, just the faint glow from the buildings and the wind blowing in her hair. She looked out into the Fright Zone and took it all in. It was a quiet night tonight. The squadrons had just gotten back from conquering more Princess territory so everyone was either out celebrating or resting for another day fighting for a war that none of them signed up for. From what Shadow Weaver had told her when the Horde came to Etheria it was either join them or suffer. The majority of Etheria’s citizens were average citizens so they didn’t really have a choice to fight back and the kingdom the Horde landed in practically gave Hordak the keys to the city. Adora didn’t have a choice in all of this either. Shadow Weaver found her when she was a baby so the Horde and the Fright Zone is all she’s ever known. At least Catra got to see the world when she went to the new base. Catra. Her thoughts always went back to Catra, whether she wanted them to or not. </p><p>	Adora sat out on the platform and just watched the Fright Zone trying to distract her mind. Before she knew it her alarm was going off for her to wake up. At least this way Shadow Weaver wouldn’t get to yell at her for being late. There was no way around it so Adora got up and walked back to her cabin to grab her gear. Her plan was to get through the day with her head down and do her job. She couldn’t let Catra get in her way, not after working so hard to get where she was at. If anything, she was going to make Catra regret that she ever came back to the Fright Zone. Adora walked to the cafeteria to grab her ration bar and didn’t even stop to chat with anyone. She needed to work off some steam before she began training her new cadets. Without hesitation, Adora completed the training sequence from the day before without breaking a sweat. She was determined to not let Catra win this time. She was going to make them the best Cadets in the Fright Zone to prove herself to both Shadow Weaver and Hordak. She was the one who was going to come out on top and leave Catra in the dust. She was the one who was going to become Force Captain and get out of this hell hole and never look back. She had gotten this far without Catra in her life, she didn’t need her anymore. </p><p>	Adora was waiting for the cadets when they arrived at the training center. She did a quick headcount. Of course, Catra wasn’t there but that didn't surprise her. She was always late and it looked like nothing had changed since she left. Adora wasn’t about to wait around for her either. If Catra was late on purpose and missed instructions that was her mistake. She gave the new cadets a quick tour of the training center and gave them any information they may need when navigating the building. Catra still hadn’t shown her face. She briefly explained the training system and how to set it up for simulations to get the maximum training as possible. From out of nowhere Catra showed up still chewing on her ration bar from breakfast. “Cadet Catra,” Adora said sternly without even looking up from what she was doing. “Hey Adora,” Catra purred quietly. “Is there a good explanation as to why you’re late on your first day,” Adora questioned. The rest of the cadets just stared at Catra with blank faces. “I figured I would take my time and get a good night's rest and breakfast before training,” Catra smirked. “Besides with you as my Superior Officer I didn’t think it would be too much of a problem would it Adora,” Catra said throwing away her wrapper not in any rush at all. “That is Officer Adora to you. Do not make a habit out of this or you will suffer the consequences immeasurably. In fact, let's get one thing straight. I do not care to see you succeed. That is all on you. We are not friends. Whatever distant memory you have of me is long gone. I am here to oversee your training and that is it. Whatever you choose to do outside of our required time together is up to you but do not come looking for handouts when you miss valuable information because you wanted to get a good night's rest. Got it Catra? 2 miles on the track directly after training for your insubordination this morning,” Adora hissed making sure to get her point across. At this point their faces were inches away from each other and unbeknown to them the entire training center was staring at them. “Ma’am yes, ma’am.” Catra snarled back. Adora backed away quickly and straightened out her uniform. She noticed Hordak and Shadow Weaver watching her from the deck above them whispering to themselves. “Stay focused,” Adora mumbled to herself while walking up to the training simulator to set up their first training procedure. </p><p>	To get a good read on what she had to work with, Adora threw her cadets into the training center without any explanation to see how they would handle themselves. She made notes on problem areas, the team dynamic they had (which was nearly next to none but that would quickly change), and how quickly it took them to complete level 1. It wasn’t a pretty sight, to say the least. Catra was probably the only one who knew what she was actually doing and she executed it perfectly every time. Why did Hordak even send her here to train under her if she already knew basically everything? At least she could teach Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio. This had to be Hordak and Shadow Weaver trying to break her. There was simply no other explanation for why they brought Catra back here. In the end it wouldn’t matter. Adora had no choice but to overcome her situation and become Force Captain so she could send Catra back to where she came from and never have to see her ever again. </p><p>	The cadets all came out of the training center out of breath; everyone but Catra of course. Seriously, how did she do it? Adora couldn’t even do it the first time without gasping for air when she came out. Maybe it was a cat thing. “Good job everyone. These simulations were specially designed for the new class of cadets coming in. The princesses are evolving their tactics and technologies right now as we speak so we must be prepared for anything they throw at us. I know that run was hard and difficult but with the proper training you guys will be soaring through the courses in no time,” Adora paced back and forth in front of her now bent over cadets who were trying to catch their breaths. “Since it is day one you guys can hit the showers and try and get some rest because bright and early is when the real training begins. You all are dismissed.” Watching her out of the corner of her eye Catra turns to head for the showers. “Catra aren’t you forgetting something?” Adora turns to face her. “Oh, you were serious about that whole show you put on back there? I thought you were just trying to impress Hordak and Shadow Weaver.” Catra saunters over towards Adora. “You have laps to run and I don’t know what game you’re trying to play here but I will not have it. Do not try me or you will regret it,” Adora said sternly. “We will see about that,” Catra turns and walks right past Adora towards the track without another word. Feeling her blood begin to boil, Adora grabbed the rest of her gear and headed for the showers. Catra was going to be the death of her and they both knew it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hordak basically, I need you to come and distract tf out of Adora.<br/>Catra probably, say no more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks seemed to drag by and Adora was frustrated beyond the point of no return. While her cadets were learning, it was extra difficult to teach them when Catra wanted to test her patience every step of the way. She was making little progress and every one step forward was two steps backward with Catra. No matter how many punishments or extra work Adora seemed to give her, Catra never seemed to learn her lesson and what pissed her off even more was that Catra did whatever Adora told her to do without complaining. She didn’t know what was worse. Catra pushing her buttons every second that she could or the fact that she could never phase Catra. Catra never got mad at her, never started a fight over something she didn’t want to do or complain about anything. She was infuriating to work with and honestly, she didn’t need the training that Hordak supposedly brought her here for. Catra seemed to fly through the training courses without breaking a sweat and there was no point for her to be here except to annoy Adora every second that she could. </p><p>	This was the last training session of the week and Adora was determined to break Catra somehow. She had enough with the way Catra simply defied her authority and did whatever she wanted when she wanted. Adora had previously talked to Entrapta to modify todays simulation specifically for Catra. When the cadets arrived for training Catra was late as she always was. Adora simply gave them the day off as a reward for all their hard effort put in the last couple of weeks and told them not to speak to Catra if they ran into her. They left the training center cheering and giving each other high fives and left Adora waiting for Catra to show up eventually. An hour and a half went by before Catra even showed her face. Beyond furious, Adora shoved her phone that she had been playing on into her pockets and marched right up to her. “Hey Adora,” Catra purred. “Hey Adora my ass. Where have you been?” Adora said getting up in Catra’s face. She knew that this was exactly the reaction Catra wanted to get out of her but at this point, she didn’t care, she had had enough. “Oh didn’t Hordak and Shadow Weaver tell you? I had a meeting with them this morning and it went a little over our scheduled time,” Catra said in the voice that she knew drove Adora crazy. Adora’s face fell with the anger that she previously had. “Where are the others shouldn’t you be training them?” Catra walked past Adora looking over the railing to try and find her teammates. “I gave them the day off but you would know that if you ever showed up for training on time.” Adora crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “You should really focus on the task at hand Adora. Hordak has big plans for the future and you don’t want to miss out on them.” Adora’s heart dropped to her stomach. What did Catra know that she didn’t? No, no there was no way that Hordak would tell a cadet any of his plans, she’s bluffing. “Hordak is really going to put Etheria on the map for us. Good for us bad for the Princesses obviously. I would hate for him to simply leave you behind.” Catra was leaning against the railing of the training center. She was taunting her at this point. Furious once again, Adora walked up to Catra and grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so that they could be face to face. “Is that a threat cadet?” Adora asked placing both of her hands on either side of Catra leaning in so close that their noses were centimeters away from each other. “Only if you want it to be,” Catra pushed back against the railing and got even closer to Adora’s face. They stayed like that just staring at each other for more time that Adora would’ve cared for. Adora was done with this. She pushed herself off the railing and walked towards the exit. “Bye Adora,” Catra purred. Adora simply held up the middle finger behind her too mad to give Catra any sort of punishment. </p><p>	Adora decided to go straight to the source and marched herself right up to Shadow Weaver’s lab. The door was closed but she knew that Shadow Weaver would be in there. Adora banged against the door as hard and as loud as her little body could let her. After a couple of seconds, the door opened and Adora fell through the opening. “A meeting? You guys had a meeting with her?” Adora asked pushing herself up off the floor. “What are you talking about child,” Shadow Weaver said sounding annoyed. “Tell me why Catra was an hour and a half late for training this morning and she said that she was in a meeting with you and Hordak.” <br/>	“There was no such meeting child. I have been in my lab working all morning. Whatever Catra told you to get out of training was a lie,” Shadow Weaver lifted a glowing crystal examining it closely. “Then why did she say that Hordak had big plans?” Adora felt a mix of emotions at this point, she didn’t know what to think. “Do you really think Hordak would tell a cadet plans that he has for the Horde? You’re letting her get into your head Adora and you need to get it together. I told you to stay focused.” Shadow Weaver said finally turning around to face Adora. “Why did Hordak even bring her here? She clearly doesn’t need the training. She does anything I throw at her without even breaking a sweat,” Adora questioned. “Have you ever thought that it’s not about Catra. Hordak knows that she’s been trained. Hordak also knows the hold that she has over you. You need to overcome whatever feelings you had for her in the past. He is testing you and you’re failing miserably. Force Captains have to be both physically strong and mentally capable of making the right decisions in battle. He knows that you have everything to become a Force Captain physically but mentally? That’s another story.” Shadow Weaver glided over to Adora and bent down to be on Adora’s level. “You are weak and you need to get it together. Now get out and do what you have to do,” Shadow Weaver said in a quiet tone. Shadow Weaver turned and floated back to her workbench and left Adora standing there in the middle of the room. </p><p>	They didn’t let alcohol on the base. Adora wasn’t much of a drinker herself but she needed something tonight. She spent her entire life training for this one moment and now it could be ripped away from her in a blink of an eye. This wasn’t fair, but then again life wasn’t fair and Adora knew that. Figuring out that she had no other option but to drink at this point, Adora went back to her cabin and changed into some more comfortable clothing. She stopped by the cafeteria to get her ration bar for the night and headed off base. Adora had never been to the bar a few blocks down but she heard nothing but good things about it. If she was going to be a failure in Shadow Weaver’s eyes she might as well get drunk doing it. With her hood up, Adora began her journey down the dark and quiet streets. Word traveled quickly around the Fright Zone and even though she honestly didn’t care, she still cared a little of what Shadow Weaver would think if she found out that her protege was out being reckless like this. </p><p>	Adora didn’t actually know where this top-secret bar was but from what she had heard from other soldiers was that “look for the pink glow and you’ll know you’re at the right spot”. Adora kept her head down and eventually found the pink glow reflecting off the wet pavement that she was looking for. Turning right and heading down a long alleyway Adora finally made it to her destination but when she arrived she was confused. “Super Secret Bar” was displayed in quite frankly the biggest neon pink letters she had ever seen. This was the secret bar that everyone on base was talking about? This was the opposite of a secret. Nonetheless, it was a bar, and bars have alcohol which is exactly what she needed right now. Adora walked up to the door and tried to pull the handle. “Hm, that’s weird. It’s locked; maybe it’s closed,” Adora thought to herself. Right, when she was turning around a slot in the door opened up and a familiar voice called out. “Password,” the secret voice called out. “Scorpia, is that you?” Adora bent down to the slit to see through the hole. “Adora! It’s you! Wow, I never thought I would see the day that you would show up at my door,” Scorpia breathed a sigh of relief. “This is YOUR BAR? How on earth do you manage to have a BAR? You’re a Force Captain! If Hordak found out you would surely be out of a job!” Adora whispered. “Oh, Hordak knows. Yeah, he found out after Entrapta came here one night to play arcade games but accidentally got a little too drunk and told him. It made Entrapta happy though so he let me keep it as long as I kept it on the down-low. Do you want to come in?” Scorpia opened the door to a very shocked Adora. “You’ll be fine. We have a strict no snitching policy. If you snitch you’re not allowed back so don’t worry about Shadow Weaver finding out,” Scorpia said ushering Adora into her not-so-secret secret bar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, Scorpia having a not so secret bar is the most Scorpia thing she would ever do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>